warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire and Ice
|align=center}} Archives - 1 Content Drive *Subpages 18-30 need to be brought up to bronze Concerns *Find a citation for the cats shown on the cover. *Cite publication history Cover Cats I've removed the mention of the cats on the cover being Firestar and Graystripe. "The colors match" isn't a suitable reference. Particularly given that the cat on the left doesn't even look red. It could arguably be brown, instead. For all we know the cats might be Tigerstar and Bluestar. Until you have proof don't put it in the article. 19:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Kitsu, you banned me and I'm back. Well, I just think they are Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, Isn't it? I have already seen something on the page saying they are Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Other day I came back and doens't have seen this wrote on the page, so I put it back. Just saying. : The cats can be: :# Fireheart and Graystripe (Altought Fireheart isn't even brown, and Graystripe is not blue-grey) :# Tigerclaw and Bluestar (Altought the brown cat doens't have an cut on the ear like Tigerclaw, and the blue cat doens't have the scar on the shoulder) :# Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw (Cinderpaw is an blue she-cat, and Brackenpaw is brown, and they doens't have any scars or missing ears) : Think well...(If I said something stupid here or make something wrong just get rid of me, pfffft!) : 21:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) An Wikia contributor who doesn't want to make an account, 18:20 (Brazil's hour) 19th September, 2011 :: Frankly, Unless you can verify and cite the sources that prove those characters are on the cover, I'll remove them from the article again. Articles are not a place for speculations like that. If you can't prove it, it shouldn't be in an article. That was why I removed it in the first place. If you have a problem with this policy, then I suggest you take it up with Project Books and get it changed. 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Okay. Sorry me for anwser it too late. And sorry for having done what I did. I'll not make this anymore. ~ Someone :: But they have been known to mae mistakes, such as Brambleclaw's eyes on the cover of Midnight. Cats of the Clans have many, MANY mistakes. Until it is said by an author, we cannot put it in. 21:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I know it, and It's true. You're not wrong in any way. And I was just giving an idea. Maybe someone can ask Erin Hunter. ~ Someone : No. You think it's true. And I say that because you havn't provided a citation that verifies that those are the cats on the cover. Until you can prove it, it's only a theory. Theories are no appropriate for articles. 14:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I am wrong. I am sorry, but I'm not willing to argue or cause trouble with anyone. My morale is extremely low. Stop. My posts are ended. Also, fixing the word above that you wrote, approrpiate, if you doesn't matter. Bye, and sorry for anything bad I've doing. 20:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Someone